Gossip Glee
by drl222
Summary: Both of them recovering from heartbreak, Blair Waldorf and Rachel Berry meet. Will they fall in love? With Santana and Quinn helping, it seems like the odds are strong.
1. Chapter 1

One week. Seven days. Rachel Berry could not believe that it had been seven days since she got the phone call that Finn had died. Five days ago was the funeral, but it felt like a blur. She did not even remember the flight to and from Lima. Blaine was consoling Kurt in front of her while Quinn and Santana played footsies under a large blanket in the back of her. Ever since they had slept together at the wedding, they had begun talking over the phone a lot. Then they began Skyping. Then Quinn came down to see Santana every weekend. Kurt had moved in with Blaine in the apartment next door ever since Blaine proposed, and they had regularly complained about the noise the two frequently made in Santana's bedroom. Rachel had wearily grown used to it especially since Quinn was able to swtich to online-only courses and had moved in with them. Thankfully, Rachel's dads helped soundproof Santana's room. Rachel still could not believe that the two former rivals were now serious girlfriends. They were also great friends to Rachel. Quinn and Rachel reminisced about Finn. Santana made a list of all the ways he was a douche, and surprisingly, it had helped make handling his death a little easier. Kurt was incredibly choked up, but he and Blaine were still back in Lima so it was up to 2/3 of the Unholy Trinity to distract Rachel.

"Rachel, Quinn and I are going to take you out to a bar to get your mind off of things," declared Santana.

"I don't want to go. A. It is most likely a lesbian bar. B. We're not 21 yet." Rachel said, frowning.

"Well, this bar we can get into. The owner knows me intimately," Santana said with a wink.

"How the hell do you get all these women?"

"Same way I got my Quinnie the first time," Sanatna said. Quinn nudged her playfully. "I ask them to put on a pair of thigh high stockings, then I rub their feet at which point they begin to masturbate. Then they are all mine."

"Oh my God! Is that what you were trying to do with me the other month? Perv!" Rachel slapped Santana.

"Wanky."

"Who the hell has this even worked on?"

"Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Miss Pillsbury, the bar owner, Shelby."

"You slept with my mom? You bitch!" Rachel screamed, and she slapped Santana again.

"First off, my panties are soaking. Slap me again and I will squirt in them. Quinn would not like that because it's her turn to do the wash. Second, your ex is dead and even I am sad. So let's go to the bar. It's not like you have to fuck a woman tonight."

"Fine, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback:

Quinn drunkenly entered the hotel room, and Santana hurriedly followed. She could scarcely believe it. Was she about to have sex with Quinn? Princess Quinn? She had always thought Quinn was a lemon who needed to be pressed, but she never thought this would happen. This was not to say that Santana did not want to have sex with Quinn. Far from it. She had wanted this for a while. The memory of going to a bathroom and furiously masturbating after Quinn slapped her was still fresh on her mind. She didn't know what it was but this girl did something for her. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, Quinn had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Santana I have something to confess," Quinn said.

"What is it?"

"When you were doing the Cell Block Tango I saw you tell Tina that her outfit was great but you had a pair of black thigh high stockings for her to wear. I followed you and watched you slip the stockings onto her legs. Santana, I saw her begin to masturbate as you massaged her feet and I saw you two have passionate sex. All because of a pair of stockings."

"Okay. You got me. I'm a lesbian with a stocking fetish who made Tina Cohen-Chang start screaming in Chinese or whatever it is she speaks. Your point?"

"It was just the way you did it. You expertly massaged her feet. You sniffed them and sucked the toes. I assume you only like the feet when they're wrapped in thigh high stockings, and that is cool. They do look sexy."

"They _are _sexy. And if Berry wore them instead of her stupid tights, I probably would have done the same to her by now."  
"Santana, you may be good at getting girls but even you can't get Berry."

"Well, Quinnie, I have you here. That proves that I can do a lot more than you think. Plus, I think you have a thing for stockings, also. I wore these black seamed fully-fashioned stockings to seduce Brittany away from Trouty Mouth but it was you who was checking them out all night. Staring hungrily at my seams as if you wanted to just lick them up and down, and…"

Santana stopped talking as she noticed how dilated Quinn's pupils were.

"Tell you what Quinnie, I'm going to lie down in the bed. If you can make me masturbate I will do to you what I did to Tina."

"Deal."

Santana unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She was not wearing any bra or panties. All she had on was a garter belt and her black stockings. She lay down on the bed. Quinn slowly removed her shoes. She pressed her face up against Santana's stocking-covered toes and inhaled deeply.

"How do my stockings smell Quinnie?" Santana asked seductively.

"Wonderful," Quinn moaned.

Quinn licked her lips as she stared at Santana's toes. Bright red nail polish peeked out from under the stockings. She began to rub Santana's soles. Santana threw her head back and moaned. She felt heat rush to her core and juices begin to build up. Quinn must have practiced on her own feet before hand. Santana's moans became slightly more audible as Quinn began to knead her toes.

"Quinn, you're a fucking natural at this. However, I was going to clean these stockings tonight. Please suck my toes and lick my seams."  
Santana almost came when Quinn replied with a submissive "Yes Mistress."

Quinn enthusiastically began to lick up and down the seams on Santana's legs and soles. She then popped each of Santana's toes into her mouth and began to suck them each individually. Suddenly she stuffed Santana's whole foot into her mouth and began to deep throat it. Santana's fingers began to circle around her swollen clit before Quinn grabbed her hand away.

"I want to cum with you, but not now. Now can you please show me your sexy stocking skills?"

"Sure Quinn." Santana was fine with cumming later because she knew she would be most likely wiped right after.

Santana took off Quinn's dress and licked her lips. Quinn was wearing long white lacetop stockings and matching garters and nothing else.

"Where did you get these?" Santana asked.

"Ebay. These are the exact same stockings Leighton wore to seduce Ed on _Gossip Girl_. Being wealthy does have its perks."

Santana mumbled an agreement as she began to kiss down Quinn's thigh starting at her stocking tops. She then began to remove one of Quinn's shoes. Once the shoe was removed Santana began to slowly massage the stocking covered foot, inhaling its intoxicating scent as she kneaded slowly. Quinn's breath hitched and she began to moan softly while also slowly wiggling her toes. Santana placed gentle kisses on Quinn's soles. Quinn's right hand moved to her pussy and she began masturbating.

"As much as I want you to return the favor, can you please just fuck me? My pussy is dripping." Quinn asked impatiently.

"Sure thing Quinn," Santana said with a smirk. She relished seeing the former HBIC become her de facto sex slave.

As Santana began to get on her knees to give Quinn the best pussy-licking she'd ever had, Quinn stopped her.

"Please do what you did to Tina and foot fuck me. I'll do the same to you."

They both positioned each other's right feet so that the big toe was on their clits. They began to rub each other's clits. Santana grabbed some lube and squirted it onto each other's left foot. They both began sliding their left feet as far as they could in and out of each other's pussies while still working each other's clits. Unfortunately, both of them had not had sex in a while, so in 2 minutes time, both of their bodies began to shake. They began screaming loud screams of pleasure as wave after wave of huge gushes of cum soaked each other's feet. Quinn's head fell back in a post-orgasm bliss. She had never remembered feeling this happy and she had Santana and stockings to thank for it.

"So that's why college girls experiment," she mused.

"And thank God they do."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel, Quinn, and Santana headed to the bar, which was only a block away. Rachel wore a simple black dress and black flats. Santana and Quinn both were topless. As they had explained to Rachel multiple times, being topless in NYC was legal, and they were both such hot bitches they could get away with it. The only things they were wearing were matching jean shorts, garters, matching fully-fashioned stockings, and flip flops. Quinn wore white garters, stockings, and flip flops while Santana's were red. They reached the bar, The G-Spot, in no time.

"Um, guys, it's six o'clock, the bar opens up in two hours," Rachel said, looking at the sign.

Santana smirked. "Like that's going to stop us."

She and Quinn strutted inside. The bar's owner, Michelle, was a brunette in her early 20s, who looked kind of like Minka Kelly.

"I'm sorry. We're clo...Oh hey Santana. Hey Quinn. There's a bachelorette party tonight so you two might not want to co..."

Michelle paused because Santana and Quinn had sat themselves on two barstools, removed their flip flops, and had placed their stocking-covered feet in front of Michelle's face.

"Michelle, our friend Rachel here's ex just died recently. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to close the bar, give her free drinks, and in return you get to worship my stocking-covered feet along with my girlfriend. Now make Rachel a Fuzzy Navel. It's her favorite."

Michelle hurriedly made Rachel her drink, then along with Quinn got on her knees, crawled over to Santana, and began to massage her feet. Rachel turned away from it and began to sip her drink slowly. She felt horrible. She didn't miss Finn as much as she thought she would. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she wasn't sure if she was ever in love with him anymore. But still, they could have had a future, and now he was dead. She began to tear up when she heard another woman enter. She was a beautiful brunette who was wearing blue heels, a blue tartan skirt, a grey button down shirt, and long whie stockings.

"I saw people inside so I thought you were open," she said, visibly choking up as tears stained her cheeks.

"Closed. Sorry. Please lock door," Michelle said before sucking Santana's toes again.

Quinn crawled on all fours to the new arrival.

"May I please your stocking slut and worship your sexy stocking feet like a good little slut?" she asked submissively.

The new arrival almost came in her pants and was about to enthusiastically say yes when she saw Rachel silently sobbing on her stool.

"Maybe some other time," she said to which Quinn went back to deep throat Santana's toes.

She sat in a stool next to Rachel.

"Hey, I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf. What's wrong?"

Rachel looked up and stared at her sadly.

"Rachel Berry. My ex-boyfriend recently died. What's wrong with you?"

"My best friend won't speak to me because I told her I am in love with her."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's horrible," Rachel said with a frown. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Sure." Blair glanced across the room where Michelle was eagerly licking the seams of Santana's stockings. "I guess I won't be getting a drink for a while."

"You can share my Fuzzy Navel. I'm not quite thirsty."

"Thanks." Blair took a sip. "Let's talk about you first. When did your ex die?"

"Early last week. It happened all of a sudden. Apparently it was a mixture of alcohol and heroin. Finn was pretty stupid, but I never thought he would be this stupid."

"You don't seem like the type to date a stupid man."

"Quinn, the blonde one did too. You know she used to bully me in high school. She was actually the as they say Head Bitch in Charge."

Blair looked over at Quinn, who was currently begging and pleading with Santana to let her ride Santana's stocking-covered foot. Blair turned back to Rachel. "_She _was the HBIC? _Her_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Santana, the one in the red stockings, was her sidekick. They terrorized me until senior year."

"Wait? Santana?" Blair turned to Santana. "Are you Santana Lopez?"

"Yes I am. Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Blair Waldorf. I know you because my friend, Jenny Humphrey, had lunch with me a little while back. When she came to me, she was the happiest I have ever seen her. She also was walking funny. She said she had spent the night with you."

"Ah yes. I remember her. Got her to try on navy blue fully-fashioned stockings. Asked if she wanted a foot massage. That led to her furiously masturbating. And then she started screaming at me to foot-fuck the shit out of her. Good times."

Blair turned back to Rachel. "You don't seem like you fucked either of these women."

Rachel nodded. "I'm into men, so I never wanted to." If she had known better, she would have thought that Blair looked a little crestfallen at that.

"So continue about your ex."

"There really isn't much to say. Looking back, I realize he was awful for me. He cooked me meat when he knew I was vegan. He viciously beat up my ex, who, while being a gigolo, was an ass, but he didn;t deserve that. We were supposed to get married and then after Quinn got into an accident we decided not to. Then after graduation he broke up with me, joined the Army, shot himself be accident, never contacted me or his step-brother, who is my ex-roommate, current next-door neighbor, and best guy friend, and when he finally showed up at my apartment, he got mad at me! At me! For being with another man after he broke up with me and do you know what? This is really horrible for me to say because he's dead but I am opening my eyes. He was an asshole. I wish he were still alive but if he were I hopefully would have blocked him from my life So tell me about your best friend."

"Are you sure? You seem to have a lot of pent up rage." Rachel nodded." Well, Serena van der Woodsen and I about two weeks ago realized we were bisexual. We realized this when we made out in a changing room in Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yeah, I like to shop there and get clothes."

"Damn."

"Well, for the past two weeks we have been making out a lot, and I realized something. I have known this woman for a while. I am madly in love with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. About an hour before I came into this bar I told her I loved her. And she ran off and blocked me using every possible method." At this, Blair began openly sobbing.

Rachel went up and hugged Blair tightly. "It'll be okay. I know we just met, but you can talk to me tonight if you want."

"Th-thanks," Blair said, sniffling. "And now I have to refund these two tickets I bought for her and I. They're Barbara Streisand front-row tickets with backstage passes and dinner with Barbara herself. Serena recently discovered her music. It's funny that that is what I'm worried about at this moment. But I have no one to go with."

"I worship Barbara Streisand. I was trying to go to the concert, but the tickets were sold out."

"Why not go with me? We can go together if it isn't creepy for you."

Rachel began to squeal with delight. "Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave Blair a huge hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek to which Blair bit her lower lip.

"You're welcome. Tell you what? We can go to Paris for the day tomorrow to shop for outfits to wear. You can even invite the Wonder Twins," she said point to Quinn and Santana.

"They're just going to search for new stockings and hook up with French women."

"Then that gives us more time to shop. Do you want to get out of here Rachel? Or do you want to watch the Sexy Stocking Trio."

"Aw. I was going to remove your shoes and suck your white stocking covered toes," Rachel said with a pout and a wink. Blair was about to eagerly kick off her heels when Rachel quickly added: "Kidding, of course. Let's go."

And with that, they headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair was excited. Not only had she and Rachel spent all night in her apartment opening up, in three hours she was going to go to Paris with that beautiful brunette and her two very horny friends. The excitement was tempered by the fact that she had the urge to tell Serena about it, but she couldn't. With Serena she had felt like she could tell her anything. And it was good to have someone who would call you out on your bullshit. She had a best friend, a shopping buddy, and also a make out buddy. While the kissing was new to them, it felt so right for Blair. Could it be that Serena was blocking her from her life because she was madly in love with Blair? That had to be it. Blair was confident that Serena would come back to her when she was ready. Then they could become the world's greatest girlfriends.

However, something had been bothering Blair. Last night, she encountered a beautiful Latina getting her stocking feet worshiped and a gorgeous blonde who wanted to be her stocking slut. And yet even though Blair was all too willing to join in, she had decided to talk to Rachel. And this was a straight girl. She could have gotten laid, but something about Rachel drew Blair to her. It was weird, and now she was going to Paris with three people she barely knew. That was Serena and her's spot. She began tearing up again, thinking about Serena. But she quickly made a resolution. She would just continue with her life. She went to go wake up Rachel.

Fifteen minutes before take-off, Quinn and Santana met Blair and Rachel at the airport. They were wearing the same thing as last night only with matching tank tops. The plane was a small private jet with a luxurious interior. There were two sofas, two televisions, and two bathrooms. Blair had been able to buy it thanks to some wise investments that had increased her wealth. Take-off was smooth, and once they were in the air Santana and Quinn rushed to one of the bathrooms to join the Mile High Club. Rachel had fallen asleep again, and her head was resting on Blair's lap. She looked beautiful to Blair. Blair began to stroke Rachel's hair and she began to think. If Serena were just biding her time until she announced her love for Blair, then whatever happens in the interim would be okay because Blair is single.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door quickly opening. Santana tossed her a pair of lime green fully-fashioned stockings.

"Yo! Moneybags! Put those on and come fuck my girlfriend! It's our way of saying thanks for the trip."

"No thanks, Rachel's head is on my lap and I don't want to disturb her."

"Quinn stay!" Santana ordered Quinn before she walked over to Blair and sat on the couch opposite to her. She stuck out her feet. "Massage my feet Moneybags."

As Blair began rubbing Santana's stocking-covered feet Santana began to talk to Blair.

"Okay Moneybags, here's the deal. Even though I was with two hot women last night, I noticed and heard everything. First off, you chose Rachel over my girlfriend sucking your toes. And before you ask, open relationship. Girl's only. Now, this indicates that you have an interest in Rachel. And don't worry about her waking up. Girl's a deep sleeper. Now, you don't seem like the type to have her put on stockings, rub her feet, then when she masturbates fuck her brains out, so I suggest you go another route to getting this girl. And before you say you love your friend Serena, let me tell you a story. I loved my best friend Brittany, but I was too scared, and she ended up with a cripple before going out with me. Then I was an idiot and broke up with her. She went out with Trouty Mouth. I fucked Quinn, things happened and now we're happy. Point is, you said to Serena what I should have said to Brittany but it backfired. Going by my past history, there is a chance Serena will come back to you. Now, whether or not you're ready to admit it yet, you seem to like Rachel. So here's the deal. If you date Rachel, and we both know she secretly loves the pussy, then don't treat her as a placeholder and dump her if Serena comes back to you. If you do, I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass. Understand chica?"

"Two things Santana. One is, if I do like Rachel like that, and I'm not saying I do, then if Serena comes back into my life and I have been lucky enough to date Rachel, then I will not just hurt her. Second, my name is Blair. Call me Moneybags one more time and I'll take all your precious stockings and I'll bind and gag you with them."

"Wanky. Thanks for the foot massage, and if Rachel does turn out to be straight, my bed's always open...Blair."

And with that, Santana pulled her feet away and ran back into the bathroom. Blair laid back and started drifting to sleep. Paris was another few hours, and she was still tired. But one thought lingered on her mind. Did she really have feelings for Rachel? A girl she just met? Fuck Serena, she decided, Rachel is here and did not abandon me. We're going to have fun in Paris and that was final. And with that, she fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When the plane landed in Paris, the four women took a cab to a small dress shop. The night before, Blair had gotten Rachel's measurements under the guise of letting Rachel borrow a dress. Blair had secretly called this dress shop, which made custom dresses for Barbara herself, and had them make a dress for Rachel. When they stood outside the shop, Rachel recognized it immediately.

"Oh my God! This is where Barbara gets her dresses! Why are we here?"

Blair smiled at her. "To pick up your new dress. It is custom made by the exact man who Barbara gets hers from."

Rachel squealed loudly and gave Blair a tight hug, nestling her head into Blairs shoulder. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then stopped for a second. "Wait, we just met the other day, why are you doing this for me?"

"Because she wants to fuck the shit out of you," Santana said dryly. "Kidding," she quickly added after receiving an angry glance from Blair.

"Actually Berry, Mon...Blair and I talked on the plane. She says that even in this short time, she can tell you are one of the most special women she has ever met. Blair also said that you seem like a kind, honest person, and that Quinn and I are lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thank you Blair. That means a lot. Hey, maybe one day when you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend we can double date and beforehand, I'll help you pick out a dress that is sure to wow her."

"Yeah. Thanks Rachel. Um...That means a lot," Blair said with a slight hint of disappointment that everyone except for the overly-excited Rachel picked up on.

They went into the store and Rachel tried on the dress. Since they were her exact measurements, the purchasing process for her was quick. However, Blair bought herself a deep navy blue dress. Quinn bought a white dress for herself and a red dress for Santana. She never liked to mention it, but even though her father cheated on her mother and they got a divorce, her mother still was co-owner of the family's corporation, and Quinn was a multi-millionaire. On their way out, the owner called after them. "You should go to the stockings shop two blocks from here. They will match your dresses perfectly!"

"Stockings shop!" Quinn and Santana both exclaimed. They began to run in the direction of the shop followed slowly by Blair and Rachel. Blair turned to Rachel. "You know you don't have to get anything there. We can just go and walk around."

Rachel shook her head. "No. I want to look my best for when I meet Barbara."

When Blair and Rachel arrived in the shop, Santana handed Blair and Rachel each a pair of fully-fashioned stockings with a matching multi-strap garter belt. Blair's were navy blue and Rachel's were black. The owner was a gay male who Quinn had bribed with a small sum to close up shop for the day and let the four of them stay in the shop. The stockings and garters were paid for and the ladies headed for the changing room. The changing area was a huge room with a large sofa in the center and a few changing rooms in the back. The sofa actually folded out into a bed, so Santana folded it out and all four women sat on it.

"I have an idea! Rachel said. "Let's put on our clothes and then we'll each do a fashion show. I'll go first." Everyone echoed their agreement.

Blair, Santana, and Quinn sat on the couch. Rachel slowly came out of the dressing room. She walked slowly, occasionally turning around and bending down to flash her seams and stocking tops. When she got to the bed though, she straddled Santana. Santana was speechless as Rachel rubbed her foot up and down Santana's back.

"Y'know Santana I have wanted you for a long while. And now you can fuck me right on this bed. She got up and brushed her foot lightly against Santana's upper thighs. Santana moaned and pulled Rachel toward her, but Rachel pulled herself back.

"Santana you should know better. I am strictly into guys. But you have proven that you want to fuck me. Going for the family package? Going to fuck mother and daughter? For your information I have barely talked to Noah since he had relations with my mother, and you think that I would fuck you after knowing what you did? The worst part is that you tried to turn it into a joke. My being nice to you the past couple of days has been some of my best acting yet. Clearly you are still the slut you were in high school."

At this Santana started sobbing angrily. "Fuck you Berry! You think you're better than me? The only reason I had sex with your mother was because she refused to let Beth see Quinn ever again even though Quinn has fully changed and isn't crazy anymore. I had stocking sex with her because I knew not seeing her daughter would kill Quinn. That was the only way to allow Quinn to see Beth. My sex often has a purpose. I let Michelle worship my feet to get you a drink and privacy because Finn died, and after the wedding, Miss Pillsbury came to NYC to visit family. I ran into her and she was contemplating suicide and if it weren't for my stocking sex, she would be dead right now! I mae her feel loved! So I am sorry I had sex with your mom but it was the only way for Quinn to see her daughter. I am not a slut. I help people out and if that means that I get to fuck random women, so be it! Fuck you Berry! Just fuck you!"

At that, Blair ran sobbing into a changing room. As Quinn consoled Santana, Rachel ran after Blair. "Blair, what's wrong?"

Blair began to sob herself. "I didn't want to mention it. I thought I could be strong, but this is the place. This is the exact changing room that Serena and I made out in while trying on our favorite fall stockings. This is the room that led to the making out that led to my love declaration to her. This is where it all started. It reminds me so much of her. She was my best friend and now she's gone from my life. It just sucks to know that she was too cowardly to face her feelings. That she has to shut me out when we could have been perfect together! Blair and Serena, facing the world together. Nothing would have stopped us. I just wish sometimes we never were in this changing room. That none of this would have happened. I wish I still met you three, but that Serena and I could have ran into you guys in that bar that night. But now she's gone and she won't ever return! She'll live her life, be happy, and I will die without ever seeing her again!" Blair began to sob uncontrollably as Rachel comforted her. "Thanks Rachel, for comforting me. At least I have you. And that makes me very happy."

Rachel smiled. "You're welcome. And as I said, you'll find someone. And you two will get married, and my husband and I will visit you two in your new house."

"Husband?" Blair asked meekly.

She began to sniffle and quickly put on the dress, garters, and stockings. She ran out of the dressing room to the bed where Quinn was still consoling Santana. They had both changed as well. Blair walked up to Santana.

"Santana," she said in a low voice. "You were wrong. Rachel won't ever feel anything for me. I was stupid to think she was anything but straight. Now, I'd like to take you up on your offer. I want you to foot fuck me right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Do it!"

Santana poured some lube onto her foot. Blair straddled it and began to ride it. Physically, it felt good. Some of the best she's ever felt. She was even aware of Quinn rubbing Blair's clit with her toes. However, Blair couldn't even enjoy the physical aspects. She was too upset over being hurt by Serena and now by Rachel, a girl she barely knew but still deeply cared about. And whether or not Rachel even knew she had hurt Blair didn't matter. She was too devastated by the double heartaches that she just felt listless. She had hoped that getting foot fucked would help. And while she did feel a powerful orgasm rip through her body and the sensation of squirting all over Santana's stockings, she was too depressed to enjoy any of it.

"Thanks," she muttered, before getting off Santana's foot.

She laid down on the bed. After Quinn had licked off Blair's cum, she laid down also. Santana began to cuddle with Quinn when Rachel slowly approached the bed.

"Santana I'm sorry for calling you a slut. I realize now you had good reasons for doing the things you have done. You are not a slut but a kind, caring, woman, and if you hate me now, then I understand."

Santana sighed. "I don't hate you Berry. I get that you were upset that I fucked your mom. Hell, I would have been upset to if you had done the same to my mom. I probably should have let you talk to her, but I was just trying to help Quinn."

Rachel smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends."

Rachel got into the bed and laid down next to Blair. Blair felt her stomach knot and made a resolution. While she may not have Rachel as a girlfriend, this was still an amazing girl and she would make sure that they had a beautiful friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back on the plane, Rachel went straight to sleep. They had all decided to keep their outfits on even though they were all wearing open-toed sandals. Rachel's feet were pointed outward, so when she was very far gone, Quinn began to sniff her toes. Santana watched all this with a look of bemusement until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Blair asked.

"Sure."

"In the bathroom I mean."

"Okay. Are you coming Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head then went back to sniffing Rachel's toes. Blair and Santana went into the bathroom though Blair stopped to pick up the lime green fully-fashioned stockings from earlier.

"So Santana, is the mile high offer still standing?"

Santana gulped. "Yes it is."

Blair grinned. She sat Santana down and tied her ankles together with one stocking and her wrists together with the other.

"Here's what is going to happen Santana. You are going to lick up and down the seams on the soles of my feet while I talk to you. You are to speak only when you are spoken to. Speak out of turn and I will foot fuck you _without _lube. When you are not speaking, you are licking. Understand?"

Santana nodded. Blair placed her soles in front of Santana's face and she immediately began to lick.

"Now, Santana. Rachel has made it clear to me that she likes only men. You seem to think that she is bisexual. Why is that?"

"Berry has always been someone who you just know is into girls. She has two gay fathers, so she was the President of the Pride Alliance in high school. She also goes to a lot of pro-LGBT events."

"That doesn't mean she likes women."

"Also, the other day Quinn and I came home early. She was sniffing all of our used stockings. Quinn and I left, and we came back an hour later. When we asked what she had been up to, she said that she had just been listening to Barbara the whole time."

Blair's mouth hung open. She was speechless.

Santana continued. "So obviously she likes women in some fashion. However, she was bullied mercilessly for much of high school. Quinn and I regret it now, but we had an adverse effect on her. Finn was her shining knight, but he was the biggest asshole. And now he's dead. I think that she is ignoring her love of women and just waiting for a shining knight to appear, and it seems that she has convinced herself she is solely into men."

"It seems like both girls I like are like that."

"Ah ha! So you admit you like Rachel!"

"Yes. In the short time I have known her, she seems to be a very determined, caring, funny, amazing woman, And while at this point it is not love at first sight, it is definitely like at first sight."

"So why am I licking your feet?"

"Because you have a huge stocking fetish and because while I may like Serena and Rachel I am single and I have needs. Sexual needs."

"Fair enough. So what do you plan on doing?"

"I plan to take Rachel to see her idol and have the best night ever. I plan to dress in a sexy dress and sexy stockings and have women walk into trees because we look so hot. I plan on developing my friendship with Rachel and if it does form into something, I will consider myself lucky. I also plan on having threesomes with you and Quinn while I am still single. If Rachel does end up dating me, then she has to realize she claimed she was straight and I am free to do what I want when I am single."

"I agree with that plan. I will talk to Quinn about you joining, but I think we already know the answer will be yes. Blair, thank you for everything. I do hope you date Rachel or Serena. I think you would never Rachel, and I believe that within the next few weeks, you'll be dating one of them."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes I do."

"Thank you Santana. That means a lot. You may now stop licking my soles."

Blair untied Santana and they both went back to the couches, where Quinn was madly inhaling the intoxicating scent of Rachel's stocking-covered feet. Santana asked about the sex partner offer, to which, as expected, Quinn wholeheartedly agreed to. Then, Santana, Quinn, and Blair all cuddled on the couch, and, with their stocking-covered legs intertwining and their feet brushing up against each other, they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Rachel left for her NYADA classes leaving Quinn, Santana, and Blair alone. Since they had already slept on the plane, they had stayed up all night chatting. They had taken off their dresses but only Rachel had put on a shirt. In preparation for the Barbara concert, they watched a marathon of her movies. Since she only had acting classes, Santana managed to convince her to keep her stockings on. Blair, Santana, and Quinn watched her leave. Once the door closed, Santana pressed her fingers up against Blair's pussy causing an audible moan. Santana chuckled.

"Just as I suspected. You're dripping wet, Blair. Now why is that?"

"Rachel's smile. Her hair. Her scent. Her laugh. The way she sings along to Barbara's movies in the most amazing voice," Blair said dreamily.

"The way her long legs looked in those stockings?"

Blair moaned loudly. "So fucking hot! But I like her for more than that. I'm not just stockings, stockings, stockings. Sex, sex, sex like you seem to be."

"Actually Blair, I am way more that just those two things. So is Quinn. When we started our relationship, we both knew that we were too strong-willed to fully agree on a lot of things, and since we knew each other like the back of our hands, we decided to have lots and lots of sex. However, if we are doing something and one of us doesn't want to do it, then we stop. For example, if Quinn said she wanted to not wear stockings, I'd say okay because she's my girlfriend and I love her. Currently she has requested that we have a stockings and sex heavy open, no boys allowed, dominant and submissive relationship with her as the sub. If you had told her in high school she'd be calling me Mistress and eagerly sucking my toes, then she'd have most likely killed you."

"But why stockings?"

"They're fucking hot and most people find them hot. For example, Rachel had a real nasty dance instructor, Cassie July. She was going to fail, and Rachel does not fail. So I paid Cassie a visit, asked her to try on some stockings, rubbed her feet, ate her pussy, and Rachel passed her class. I have always had a fetish for them, but I am real picky. No pantyhose, tights, fencenets, or fishnets. One day in senior year, I got Quinn to try on this black pair. She wore them, but she was such a pressed lemon that she just gave them right back. I gagged her with them the first time we tried BDSM. And why did I do all that? Because she asked me to. Using stockings, I have been able to sleep with many gorgeous women and have even made Quinn realize her huge fetish for them. However, using everything I knew about Quinn, I caused her to fall in love with me, and I fell in love with her. However Blair, getting Rachel to wear those fully-fashioned stockings was easy because she knows and trusts me. You want to do more, though. You want to date her."

"I would like that."

"How much?"

"Very, very much."

"Well, for right now our offer still stands. Since Rachel keeps saying she likes women, you can fuck us. You would like that wouldn't you Blair?"

"I would."

"So here what's going to happen, I'm going to shower. You can come join me. While we shower, Quinn is going to make us mac and cheese, right baby?" She glanced over at Quinn who nodded, stripped down to her stockings and garters, and began prepping the meal. "Once we get out of the shower, you and I will eat and talk about Rachel while Quinn rides your foot. Is that good with you?"

Blair could only nod. Santana took her hand, and led her to the shower.

"We are going to keep our stockings and garters on."

They got in the shower. Blair kept expecting for Santana to begin to make out with her, but she just began to clean herself, so Blair did the same. Santana turned to her.

"What, did you think we'd fuck in the shower? I am sorry to say we won't be doing anything in here because otherwise you'd be too drained to discuss date plans."

They got out of the shower and put robes on. They laid down in the bed and began eating. As they ate, Quinn straddled Blair's foot and began to ride it. Santana turned to Blair.

"So tell me Blair, how did you and Serena get to the point of making out?"

"Well, we were in the changing room in nothing but out underwear and new stockings. Our feet brushed together and the next thing I knew she was making out with me."

"Aha! Stockings do work!" Blair rolled her eyes. "Listen, the best approach to Rachel is to be the opposite of Finn. Let's say she wanted to go on a date with you tonight? What do you do?"

"Well, first I would dress up in a nice outfit. Then, we would go to my place. I would make her a nice vegan meal, and then we would curl up and watch a musical. However, if she indicated that she wanted to go out, we would take a stroll across a safe area of a park. She mentioned in Paris that she despises horse-drawn carriages, so those are out. If she wanted to go to a nice restaurant, I would take her to a vegan place. I wouldn't just expect anything I bought her to get her to like me, so it wouldn't be too fancy, just fancy enough. I don't expect a kiss on the lips, but I would kiss her on the cheek. She loves gold stars from what she's said, so maybe we would go to Color Me Mine and I would make her a gold star item. I have many ideas for a date, but it is fucking useless." Blair began to tear up.

"Why's that? Your ideas seemed great."

"How would I be able to win her if she keeps saying she only likes guys?"

"You need to sweep her off her feet. Going to see Barbara. That night will be magical for her, but you need to get her to also remember you're there and not just Barbara. So think of something that will absolutely wow her. Make her look at you a different way."

Blair was softly crying. "And if she runs away? Blocks me from her life?"

"Well then we'll use my stockings to tie her up until she agrees to a second date.

Blair managed a small chuckle. "Why do I have the feeling that you're serious?"

"Because I am chica. She seems to like you. She is just still sad about Finn. You've been good to her from what I've seen. Just keep being you, but remember, wow factor."

Blair smiled. "Thanks Santana. I can't believe you were horrible to her in high school."

"I was. But she has been an amazing friend, so if anyone hurts her..." Quinn screamed and squirted all over Blair's foot before passing out. "I'll kill them," Santana continued as she leaned over to lick whatever cum she could off Blair's foot.

Blair leaned back with a grin. Whatever was going to happen with Rachel or Serena, at least she had two horny, stocking-loving nymphos to help her along the way.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of nights later, Blair frantically ran about her apartment. It was an enormous luxury penthouse suite that she had bought two months back. She had decided to keep it simple and just had a cleaning lady come every Wednesday. She hated cleaning. She had also found that she was an excellent cook. She had whipped up some vegan macaroni and cheese for her and Rachel, and now the only thing left was to find her Glee and Gossip Girl DVDs. She and Rachel had both realized that those were both of their favorite shows. The Barbara Streisand concert had been delayed a couple of days and now was the next night. Luckily the charity auction Blair won them in allowed for delays. Rachel and Blair had decided to spend this night straight on together in order to prep for Barbara. Blair had their outfits hanging in one of her many closets, and she was pumped. She had decided to wear the same outfit she had worn the night they had met minus the heels though. She also hadn't washed the stockings at all. The past couple days she had had mind-blowing threesomes with Quinn and Santana. She couldn't recall which day Santana gave her stocking seduction advice, but she remembered only being able to listen because Quinn was riding her face.

"One thing you need to remember Blair is to hold off on washing your stockings. It creates a nice musk. It may sound gross, but Quinn is obsessed with it and so was Rachel from what we saw. Good luck with her Blair. And if she still is an unpressed lemon, then next month when our friends Tina and Sugar come to visit, us five will have an orgy."

Blair's thoughts were interrupted by loud knocking. She opened the door to find Rachel.

"Hi Rach...oof!" Blair was knocked back by a huge bearhug from Rachel. She knew Rachel worked out, but apparently she was like She-Hulk.

"Iamsoexcitedfortomorrownightyouarethebest!" Rachel blurted.

"Thanks. I made us vegan mac and cheese. We can eat it while we watch Gossip Girl."

"Yay! You remembered it was my favorite!"

"Well, it is mine too. Apparently the actress who plays Leighton and the actress who plays Lea on Glee are girlfriends. Their mutual friend Lauren set them up. Apparently she always thought they would be cute together and..."

Blair became speechless and her mouth became dry. Rachel was wearing a unicorn sweater, a plaid skirt, white lacetop stockings that looked to be held up by matching garters, and flats which she proceeded to kick off. The naughty schoolgirl fantasy was one of Blair's top three fantasies and now it was going to happen.

Rachel noticed her staring. "Oh? This outfit? Well, I wore this a lot back in high school and I decided to start wearing it again. I always have worn it with tights. However, Santana felt it necessary today while I was at school to throw out all my tights and replace them with fifty pairs of thigh high stockings. She called it a 'stocking spree'. So this is what I have on."

"Well you look beautiful as always Rachel."

"Thank you Blair. You look beautiful too."

Blair began to do lots of mental backflips. She went and got the macaroni and cheese for her and Rachel. Rachel had brought over wine coolers that Santana had scored off of Michelle. Quinn had said that she wanted them gone from the apartment so Rachel took them. They watched a lot of Gossip Girl, ate lots of mac and cheese, and drank until they became slightly tipsy but still aware of what they were doing.

"I'm chilly," Rachel said.

"I'll go get you a blanket."

"Don't bother. You'll miss Quinn's favorite part."

On screen Leighton was able to score a limo ride from Ed by flashing her stocking top. Blair wished that she was Leighton and that Rachel was Ed. She had always seen a lot of herself in Leighton. Rachel went and cuddled into Blair's body. Blair began to lightly rub her feet against Rachel who either didn't notice or was too distracted by the TV to care.

"You know Quinn owns that exact pair," Rachel said. "She ever mention it while you were fucking her?"

Blair almost spit out her drink. "What? No. Um, no. Nope."

Rachel chuckled. "It's fine that you have sex with my roommates. I have walked in on them having sex many times around the apartment."

"Were they embarassed?"

"No. They were sad though when I tossed back the stockings they threw at me and declined to join them."

"Well, they are good lovers and really sweet in their own way. I still can't believe they bullied you in high school."

"Yeah. We have talked about it. I used to always come home crying because of them. My dads hated them, but ever since they turned over a new leaf my family loves them. It was hard, though. They called my nicknames like Manhands and RuPaul and they threw ice cold slushies at me."

"That is harsh."

"Yes it is. I am still somewhat scared that they will revert back to their old selves."

"Well you'll need a personal bodyguard, then. And since no one else is stepping up, I volunteer."

"Aw. Thanks Blair. You're such a sweetheart. I still can't believe Serena rejected you. However, your services will not be necessary. Brody has already volunteered."

"Brody? The gigolo?"

"Well, I ran into him yesterday. He's working at Radio City Music Hall and has officially quit the gigolo business. We talked and he said he would protect me. I actually have a date with him in two days! I'm so excited!"

Blair's face turned pale. "Um, well, that's great! Have fun!"

"I will! Thank you Blair for everything. Tomorrow night will be amazing, and I will figure out some way to pay you back. I know! I'll find you a girlfriend!" Rachel let out an audible yawn. "I'm beat. Goodnight!"

Rachel fell right to sleep. Blair put her arms loosely around her and softly cried for an hour until she fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Blair was awoken early by Rachel getting up to do exercises. Since she had forgotten to bring workout clothes, Rachel did them in her semi-schoolgirl outfit and her stockings. Needless to say that Blair was having a hard time cooking them breakfast because her focus was elsewhere. However, she managed to whip up a batch of vegan blueberry pancakes. Rachel was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement and Blair couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. She was still sad about Rachel's date with Brody and she had secretly texted Santana about it right after breakfast. Santana had agreed to pretend like she didn't know anything about it because Rachel hadn't told her or Quinn. Blair figured that she was slightly wise not to because Santana said she was already brainstorming ways to murder him. She did reassure Blair though that tonight was sure to sweep Rachel off her feet and that the date would be cancelled. When Blair asked if maybe Santana and Quinn could come by before they left for the theater to talk to Rachel Santana said they couldn't because they were going to be at an extreme lesbian BDSM dungeon. She gave the same answer to Rachel an hour later when Rachel asked if they wanted to meet for drinks that afternoon.

Rachel and Blair kept busy throughout the day by having a movie musical on Netflix. First they started off with _Rent_. According to Santana Rachel's mom looked a lot like Maureen and if she weren't Rachel's mom, Blair would have gladly tried to hook up with Shelby also. After _Rent _they watched _Grease _and _Mamma Mia! _They would have watched Barbara's movies, but Rachel insisted that they not or else she might die of overexposure. Instead they watched her surprise _SNL _appearance.

At 4:00 they both showered and got dressed. Blair put on a navy blue dress and the stockings and garters that they got in Paris and Rachel put on the dress, stockings, and garters she had gotten there as well. Blair had bought them each a pair of open-toed heels. One black and one navy blue. She got the tickets, backstage passes, and contest winner certificates and they caught a cab to the theater.

The theater was a surprisingly small theater that apparently was one of Barbara's favorites due to the amazing acoustics. When they got in the theater, Blair showed them the necessary papers, and they were escorted to their front row seats. When the lights dimmed and Barbara walked onstage the applause was enough to make Blair's ears hurt, and that was from Rachel's alone. However, the applause was warranted because the concert was beautiful. Barbara perfectly belted out all of her classic hits and Rachel perfectly mouthed the words to each one.

When the concert was over, they were escorted to the dressing rooms. Rachel seemed about ready to jump through the ceiling when the door to the dressing room opened and Barbara herself came out. Blair was standing slightly behind Rachel in case she fainted, but being the consummate actress she was, Rachel managed to keep her composure.

"Hello. You must be Blair and Rachel," Barbara said.

"Hello I'm Blair Waldorf."

"And I'm Rachel Berry."

They both shook her hand. Blair had been afraid that Barbara was going to be some bitchy diva, but she couldn't have been any warmer.

"Now before the two of you say anything, I have heard from many people that they are my biggest fans, so take it from me, you're not my biggest fans. However, that's a good thing. All of my biggest fans have tried to clip my hair. Now Rachel, I don't know if you heard, but I am a friend of Carmen Tibideaux, and she told me that she has heard you perform some of my work. She said you sound amazing. Care to join me onstage?"

Blair rushed behind Rachel, but Rachel only stumbled.

"I would love that Ms. Streisand!"

"Please, call me Barbara."

They both headed out onstage. Barbara signaled her accompanist and she and Rachel both began singing "Dont Rain on My Parade" in perfect harmony. Blair grinned broadly throughout the performance. She watched Rachel belt out beautifully and she decided. She had officially fallen in love with her. Sure it had been not that long that they had known each other, but tonight when they got back to her place, she was going to confess her love to Rachel.

After the song was completed, Barbara turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, my tours take me all over the world, but I always seem to find myself back in NYC. Next time I'm here, I want to look you up. Maybe you can be my opening act."

"Thank you! Thank you so much Barbara! You're amazing! Thank you! Thank you!"

Barbara must have heard this a million times because she expertly received the bear hug that Rachel put her in.

"So ladies. What say we go to dinner?" Barbara said smiling.

Dinner was at Sardi's. They had a table in the back. They even had vegan options so Rachel was able to enjoy their food. Once they had ordered, Barbara turned to them.

"So Blair, Rachel. How long have you guys been a couple for?"

Blair blushed. Something in her heart began to feel like it was being lifted.

"We're not a couple," Rachel said. "Just friends. I'm straight."

"Rachel, I know a lot of gays and lesbians. And you two both scream 'into women'. However, I won't press the matter."

Blair's heart sank. Deeply. If she said no to even Barbara, then it seemed hopeless. She began to glance around, when out of the corner of her eye she saw to women. One was wearing a red dress with red fully-fashioned stockings while the other wore the same but in white. They were feeding cake to each other.

"It can't be," she mused to herself.

She politely excused herself and went over to the table. Sure enough, Santana and Quinn were sitting there having a romantic dinner. They were too busy eating cake and giggling that until Blair cleared her throat, they didn't notice she was there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Blair!" Santana exclaimed, smiling broadly and looking happier than Blair had seen her. This was a whole new side to Santana that Blair had never seen. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm having dinner with Rachel and Barbara over there. Didn't you say you two were at a lesbian BDSM dungeon."

"Santana never likes people to know that she takes me on lots of romantic dates," Quinn said, giggling.

"I don't want people to know that I'm secretly a softie. So is Berry going to foot fuck you with her stocking-covered feet tonight?" There was the Santana Blair knew.

"Well, Barbara asked if we were a couple. However, Rachel denied it. But Barbara said she felt that we both were into girls."

"Rachel probably just didn't want to tell Barbara that she wanted to fuck you tonight," Santana replied dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, why don't you come sit with us. I did win the auction, and you two are done eating, so it shouldn't be a problem if we all talked."

Santana quickly paid the bill and she and Quinn went with Blair to the table. Barbara was delighted to meet Rachel's roommates. It turned out that Santana was a closeted Barbara fan. She was gushing all about Barbara and even praised Rachel's singing. After an hour, Barbara informed them that she sadly must be going but that she had a great time and hoped to hear Rachel sing again soon.

Santana and Quinn stayed behind in the restaurant to "use" the bathroom. Rachel and Blair bid them goodnight and walked outside the restaurant. When they got outside, Rachel turned to Blair.

"Thank you so much for tonight! It was more amazing than I thought it would be!"

She gave Blair a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly her phone rang from her purse and Rachel picked it up. She looked at it and began grinning wildly.

"And tonight is going to be even better! Brody asked me to sleep over at his place tonight. So I'm going to go there now. Thanks again Blair! You're an amazing friend!"

Rachel ran and caught a nearby cab. Blair began to hyperventilate and then she began loudly sobbing. She almost collapsed on to the ground, but Santana and Quinn, who had just left the restaurant, caught her. Santana quickly hailed a cab and all three set course for Santana and Quinn's apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Blair threw her head back and moaned softly. She was enjoying a nice foot massage from Santana who was expertly kneading her stocking-covered toes. As she enjoyed the foot massage she took another bite of the mac and cheese Quinn had made when they got back to their place. Mac and cheese with extra cheese and a stocking foot massage together had Blair in her own personal Heaven. At least until she had remembered what happened the previous hour and sunk back into her own personal Hell.

Apparently Quinn and Santana had left the restaurant just in time to see Rachel ditch Blair for Brody.

"I can't believe Rachel left you for Deuce Bigalow. Especially since you just introduced her to the woman she can't shut her mouth about. I thought Quinnie and I were the head bitches," Santana had complained.

Santana had done all of the talking in the car. Quinn was passively listening and Blair was too choked up to talk. Santana was furious and throwing out curses in Spanish. While Quinn loved her girlfriend, she never liked seeing Santana angry so she subtly began to slowly circle Santana's clit. Santana then began to start thinking a little more rationally.

"Blair, I was like Rachel with Brittany. I left a great thing but I was too chickenshit to admit that I liked women. I feel for Berry. She probably is scared and since Mr. Future Husband kicked the bucket she has wanted a man in her life to comfort her. But that does not excuse running out on my newest homegirl."

Blair managed a half-smile and gave Santana a small hug. When they got inside Quinn had started on the food while Santana had slipped off Blair's shoes and began to massage.

"I think I am going to just swear off finding love in general. My heart has been broken twice in a short time, so I am done. I think I'm just going to hang out and fuck hot women," Blair said.

"While I applaud your decision, I can tell you're lying through your teeth. You have strong emotions for two girls and that is hard to get away from. Look, I have someone I know who I'd like to come and talk to you. Also I think I have a plan on how to win Rachel. I'm going to talk to Quinn about it after I make the call."

Santana went into her bedroom and made a quick call to a girl. She then motioned for Quinn to come inside, and then she shut the door behind them. Ten minutes later Blair heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw a blonde girl in pigtails who was sucking a lollipop. She was wearing a white blouse, green skirt, and long gray fully-fashioned stockings with patent leather shoes. Blair instantly recognized her.

"Miss Lopez I have been a naughty little schoolgirl and need to be pun..." Jenny Humphrey paused as soon as she saw who she was talking to. "Blair!"

Jenny kicked off her shoes, jumped into Blair's arms, wrapped her legs around Blair, and began to kiss her. Blair began to kiss back, deepening the kiss. She walked her and Jenny to the couch, laid Jenny down, and got on her knees.


	12. Chapter 12

Blair spread Jenny's legs apart. She was not wearing underwear.

"Jenny, Jenny Jenny. Coming to fuck Santana were you? I told you in the past that if we were single I'd have sex with you, but you just had to be a dirty girl and come crawling to be foot-fucked. I just had my heart broken tonight and yet I am granting you your dream. And don't deny it. You wanted to fuck the Queen Bee. Well even at my most vulnerable I will make you scream. I told you before that I had forgiven you for fucking Chuck, but now I will show you how much better than him I am."

Blair placed her tongue on Jenny's swollen clit and softly traced the letter A. Jenny began to moan loudly and buck her hips wildly. Her pussy was dripping wet. Blair stuck two fingers inside it.

"Does little Jenny Humphrey like this? I think she likes this. Wearing stockings to see a girl. Well, I wore stockings to see a girl so I want you to clean the heartbreak off of them."

Blair opened a draw and pulled out a bondage leash Santana kept in case Quinn requested it be used. She slipped it around Jenny's neck.

"Take off your shirt!" Blair demanded.

Jenny pulled up her shirt and revealed two perfect breasts with stiff pink nipples. Blair softly nibbled on the sensitive buds causing Jenny to moan even louder. Blair pulled the leash lightly.

"On your knees."

Jenny obediently got on her knees. Blair put her stocking covered feet in front of her face.

"Lick my stockings clean slave."

Jenny began to lick up and down Blair's stocking-covered feet and legs. All the while she was looking up at Blair as if she was eagerly anticipating Blair's approval.

"That's a good girl. Making my stockings nice and clean. Now do the seams. Jenny began to lick up and down Blair's seams. Blair began to lightly rub her own swollen clit. She sat down and put her soles in Jenny's face.

"Worship my feet."

Jenny eagerly began to sniff Blair's stocking-covered toes and soles. She began to lick the foot seams up and down at a quick pace. Then she began to expertly massage Blair's feet. While she was doing this she thoroughly sucked each one of Blair's toes and then began to deepthroat Blair's feet. Blair felt herself grow wet as she watched Jenny explore her own personal stocking fetish.

"Jenny you may stop."

Jenny looked up at her and pouted. "May I please cum mistress? I need to squirt."

"Not yet."

Blair stuck two fingers in Jenny's pussy and began to lightly rub Jenny's G-Spot. Jenny began to moan loudly.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and if I like the answers I might let you cum. First off, how's Serena?"

"Haven't heard from her."

"Liar!" Blair pulled her fingers out. "I know you two talk everyday because you have a thing for her!"

"No! Not lying!" Jenny began humping the air in a desperate attempt for Blair to reinsert her fingers. "She hasn't talked to me since you told her your feelings."

Blair began to massage Jenny's G-Spot again.

"Second question. Who's better, me or Santana?"

"You are!"

"The hell she is," Santana, who had been secretly watching all of this with Quinn, muttered. "I'll show her who is the best at making Jenny cum." She was about to fully open her bedroom door when Quinn pulled her back and continued licking Santana's pussy. "Or not."

"Final question. Will you ever fuck any girl I like?"

"Never!"

"Good answer."

Blair pulled out her fingers and then sat down.

"I thought you were going to let me cum."

"I said I might. I decided not to. But I am giving you access to my feet. You can do whatever."

Jenny picked up Blair's feet and placed them on her nipples, which Blair began to rub with her toes. Jenny began to do the same to Blair's nipples with her feet.

"Mmm, Jenny, this feels amazing."

Jenny stopped and crawled over to Blair. She opened up Blair's legs and began to lick Blair's clit up and down. She occassionnally lightly bit her clit also. Her licks were in a figure 8. Blair's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn't even moan. That was how good it felt. Jenny suddenly stopped and began to rub Blair's G-Spot in the same motions Blair had earlier done to her.

"Slave, stop! You're going to make my cum, and I don't want that just yet."

Blair sat Jenny down and she began to lick Jenny's clit again. She began to use her tongue to spell out "stocking slave". She had reached the G when Jenny began to scream.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"No you're not."

Blair quickly removed her face from Jenny's pussy. She went into the kitchen and brought back two bottles of water. They both sat down and took long sips.

"So you're not going to make me cum, Blair?"

"In due time Jenny. Mac and cheese?"

"Sure."

Blair got Jenny some mac and cheese from the kitchen. As Jenny was eating it, Blair went into Rachel's room. She grabbed from a drawer all of the stockings that Santana had gotten Rachel. She put them on the floor in a small pile.

"Finish eating later. Sit on these stockings with me."

Jenny sat down opposite of Blair. Blair pured lube on both of their feet. She stuck her right foot into Jenny's pussy and began to fuck it. Jenny copied that motion. They both began to rub each other's clits with their toes of their left feet. This caused them to throw their heads back and loudly mewl. Jenny's toes fet so amazing in Blair. They both were hitting each other's G-Spots and the soft stockings made it feel even better. Suddenly they both began violently shaking. They weren't going to last much longer. Blair pulled her feet out and Jenny did the same. Blair wrapped her legs around Jenny's and pulled her toward her. They began to rub their clits against each other. They had never scissored before, and it felt amazing. Pleasure radiated from their cores. Blair pulled Jenny into her. They began to passionately kiss, tongues dueling for domination. Blair began to feet an orgasm build. She pulled back a little. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her as she began to heavily squirt loads of cum all over Rachel's stockings. She and Jenny screamed into each other's mouthes as they remained making out while Jenny began to violently cum also. She too began squirting into Rachel's stockings. After they had finished cumming, they both laid back, passively rubbing each other's clits with their toes.

"Jenny, that was amazing."

"Yes it was. So much better than Chuck. Sorry about that again, by the way."

"All is definitely forgiven."

Suddenly, they heard a door burst open. Santana came running out screaming. Followed by Quinn. As they screamed, they too squirted a lot of cum into Rachel's new stockings which were now thoroughly soaked and sticky with all four girl's cum.

"So Blair? Having fun with Jenny?"

"Cut the shit Santana. I saw you watching."

"So you fucked her because you were both heartbroken and angry at her for screwing your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me. Well, Rachel's going to have to wear smelly stockings. That is hot. So I'm going to put these back. Then, let's all have a good night's sleep in her bed. In the morning, we can formulate 'Operation Make Rachel Jealous' or at the very least 'Operation Get Blair and Rachel Together Romantically'."

Santana put Rachel's stockings back in her drawer. The four women, who by now all were wearing only their stockings and garters, climbed into Rachel's bed, wrapped their stocking-covered legs together and cuddled up close, and fell sound asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Blair awoke the next morning to the feeling of Jenny's head nestled into her breasts. She gave Jenny a soft kiss on the forehead and left the bedroom. Santana was in the shower and Quinn was in the kitchen making breakfast. She had made eggs, hash browns, and a copious amount of bacon. Blair made herself a plate and sat down. While she ate she rubbed her foot up and down Quinn's leg.

"So Blair," Quinn said in between mouthfuls of bacon. "I did a little research. I know you're a fan of _Gossip Girl _and _Glee_. I did a little digging online and I found the number for Lauren, the person who set up the actress who plays Lea and the actress who plays Leighton. She agreed to meet us in a few hours at David's Mac and Cheese Shop around the corner.

"Thank you so much Quinn! That means a lot. I'm going to go home and change. I'll see you guys later?"

"Definitely," Quinn said with a smile.

Blair went back to her place and took a long shower. She felt slightly guilty about having sex with Jenny. However, she reasoned that since Rachel was still professing to be straight and had flat out ditched her after meeting Barbara, that it was okay. When she got out of the shower, she put on a red sundress with black lacetop stockings. She grabbed a pair of white lacetops to give to Lauren with the hopes that Santana's methods of seduction would work on the matchmaker. She heard a loud knock on the door. It was Jenny. Jenny was wearing a tan corset with attached garters, nude and black RHT stockings, and heels with an area to put in money like the kind strippers wear.

"Hey. Quinn and Santana invited me to meet Lauren. Ready to go?"

Blair put on a pair on sandals. They got a cab to the restaurant. During the ride Jenny turned to Blair.

"The sex last night was amazing. Thanks for it. And if Rachel keeps fucking with you you can still sleep with me. And I'll kick her ass. Question, why did you forgive me so quickly about what happened with Chuck?"

"Because you seem to have changed for the better Jenny. And because Chuck is old news in my life. And because I want to be friends with you. Good friends hopefully. Also, I almost creamed myself when I saw you dressed in those stockings and submissive."

Jenny smiled and nuzzled into Blair's shoulders. When they arrived at the restaurant, Santana was talking to David, the owner, about comic books. Apparently she was a frequent attendee of a lot of the comic cons because of all the hot women, and she was starting to read Black Widow comics due to her wearing black stockings in _The Avengers_. Quinn had ordered five bowls of mac and cheese. Jenny paid using the money from her shoes. When the food was ready, Quinn brought it to the table followed by Santana. They went to a private table in the back of the restaurant. Suddenly, Lauren walked in. She was a tall, beautiful brunette. She was wearing a pink sundress and sandals. Santana looked like she was about to cry at the absence of stockings. She and Quinn both were wearing white tank tops, red shorts, black seamed lacetops, and flip flops. When Lauren got to the table, all four women thrust their feet in her face. Blair took out the white lacetop pair.

"You like our stockings? Do you want to put on these sexy white lacetops and I'll rub your feet? Do you want to worship all of our stocking-covered feet?" Blair asked with a devilish smile.

"No thank you. I don't want sex with any of you and I don't wear stockings. Thanks for the mac and cheese though." Lauren took a bite and looked up. "So let's talk about how we're going to get Blair with Rachel."


End file.
